koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Tetra
Tetra (テトラ, Tetora) is a character first introduced in The Wind Waker. She is a descendant of the Hyrule Royal Family in an era where they have been thought to have disappeared. Character Information Personality Tetra is known for her sarcastic and frank personality. Having been recently made captain of her own crew of pirates, Tetra is headstrong and doesn't back down from a challenge. Despite being a pirate, she has a straight moral compass and will not rob from those less fortunate than her, using her crew to protect those in need while putting on an act of pirate brutality to maintain her image. Quotes *"This'll be a cinch." *"Too muchf ro you, huh? That's what I thought." *"Well, I guess I took care of that one easy enough." *"I'm not going to lose! Don't be silly!" *"Oh, come on! You're not going to be able to beat me like THAT, so just give up!" *"Secured that keep! I'm on to the next one!" *"It won't be much of a challenge, but I'll take this keep anyway." *"Who am I? Only the most fearsome terror of the Great Sea!" *"I'll admit, I may have gotten a little carried away there..." *"Yeah, that's about right." *"We're getting pushed back... Why are we getting pushed back?!" *"Somebody help me out here!" *"Stop complaining! I'll be right there!" *"Saved! Hey, you're all right!" *"You're here! 'Bout time!" *"If you really want it...here's your punishment!" *"Heh, victory is a good feeling." *"Guess we managed to squeak out a win there. Not bad, everyone." Gameplay Cutlass :X': Tetra fires a shot that makes a medium-sized water puddle appear. :'Y, X': Tetra fires a shot that causes a watery explosion that launches enemies up. :'Y, Y''', '''X: Tetra jumps forward with a spinning slash, then does a wide sweeping watery slash. :Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''X: Tetra dashes forward waving her sword furiously, then does a left slash with a watery element. :Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y, X': Tetra jumps into the air and fires a spray of bullets onto the ground that causes small geysers which damage enemies, then lands and slashes her cutlass to the left. :'Y, Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y, X': Tetra fires shots in the shape of a Triforce that launch enemies into the center of it, then ignites the Triforce, erupting it with light energy. :'Y, Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y: Tetra performs two quick slashes with her cutlass, fires several shots from her gun, performs a spinning slash, fires more shots from her gun, then performs three more slashes. :A': Tetra fires a strong gun shot, then does two diagonal slashes that create an X made of water, setting up energy slashes. She then shoots the waves and detonates them in a watery explosion. :'Focus Spirit + A': Tetra throws her gun into the air, then poses, and causes a blast of water to surround her. :'Focus Spirit Finisher: Tetra gathers pieces of the Triforce together and causes a watery explosion. :Weak Point Smash: Tetra slashes her enemy into the air, shoots him/her a few times, then slashes the enemy away. Weapons Badge Materials :See also: Hyrule Warriors/Badges Attack Badges= |-|Defense Badges= |-|Assist Badges= Gallery Images= Tetra Sprite (HW).png|Adventure Mode sprite Tetra Alternate Costume (HWL).png|Niko re-color costume Tetra Alternate Costume 2 (HWL).png|Toon Zelda re-color costume from the Master Wind Waker pack Tetra Alternate Costume 3 (HWL DLC).png|Martha re-color costume from the Link's Awakening pack Tetra Alternate Costume 4 (HWL DLC).png|Jolene re-color costume from the Phantom Hourglass and Spirit Tracks pack |-|Videos= テトラ プレイムービー 『ゼルダ無双 ハイラルオールスターズ』|Cutlass & Pistol play demo External Links *Zeldapedia page, Zelda Wiki page Category:Zelda Characters